Speak Now (Get Me Out of My Mind)
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Seharusnya Tifa yang berdiri di altar. Tetapi dia tidak berani untuk meraih Cinta Sejatinya. One-Shot. Cover not mine.


_Saat sedang mendengarkan lagu Taylor Swift yang Speak Now, saia mendapatkan ide untuk menulis sesuatu. Kemudian, suara Abang Brandon Urie, vokalis Panic! at the Disco menggoda saia dengan laguny Ready to Go. Maka jadilah fic ini. Udah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali saia nulis CloTi, saia jadi agak gugup. Hope this is ok_

 _Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix dan lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini tentuny milik masing-masing penyanyi/band_

* * *

 **Speak Now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari tengah bersemangat siang ini, buktinya dia bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Dia mengusir awan supaya tidak menghalangi cahayanya menyinari bumi, yang mengeluh kesal karena sinar yang ia terima terlalu berlebihan. Oh sebentar, bumi tidak pernah mengeluh. Yang mengeluh itu manusia yang hidup di atas permukaan bumi, tengah tersiksa oleh panas. Prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi yang mengatakan kalau hari ini akan turun hujan mulai dipertanyakan. Bagaimana hujan bisa datang jika awan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Angin juga enggan memainkan lagunya karena hawa panas, padahal dedaunan ingin menari siang ini. Untuk menghibur para manusia yang berkeluh-kesal karena kepanasan.

Untungnya Tifa tidak lagi merasakan hawa panas itu saat dia masuk ke dalam mal, ia bernapas lega sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Tifa, ayo cepat!" teriak Yuffie yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Tifa.

Tifa tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Yuffie, kau semangat sekali. Padahal kan bukan dirimu yang akan menikah."

"Hei, aku hanya senang karena akhirnya salah satu diantara kita bertiga menikah!" Yuffie menyeringai lebar. "Aku tahu kalau Aerith yang akan pertama kali menikah!"

Tifa berusaha tersenyum, dia harus tersenyum. Sahabatnya menemukan Cinta Sejatinya, dan mereka akan menikah bulan depan. SekarangTifa dan Yuffie sedang menemani sahabatnya membeli gaun pengantin.

Aerith Gainsborough tertawa. "Aku penasaran darimana Yuffie mendapatkan semangatnya. Seolah-olah dia memiliki stok semangat yang tidak terbatas."

"Aku rasa dia akan diam setelah melihat gaun-gaun pengantin." Tifa menatap Aerith yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Yuffie sudah berdiri di depan Tifa dan Aerith yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya dari pintu masuk. "Ayo cepat jalan!"

Aerith dan Tifa tersenyum sebelum mengikuti Yuffie yang menarik mereka menuju salah satu toko khusus yang menjual gaun pernikahan. Seorang karyawan toko menyapa mereka begitu ketiga perempuan itu masuk ke dalam toko. Dia sempat mengira kalau Yuffie yang akan menikah, pernyataan pegawai toko itu membuat Tifa dan Aerith terkekeh.

"Model seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?" Si pegawai toko bertanya kepada Aerith.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mereka sudah tidak ingat lagi ini gaun keberapa yang dicoba oleh Aerith. Menurut Yuffie Aerith harus membeli semua gaun yang ia coba, sebab semuanya terlihat cantik dan sangat cocok dikenakan oleh Aerith. Sedangkan Tifa merasa kalau masih ada yang kurang dari gaun-gaun itu. "Aku belum menemukan gaun bisa memancarkan kecantikanmu, Aerith. Masih ada yang kurang." Tifa menggeleng. Sebetulnya ada satu gaun yang Tifa tahu akan membuat semua tamu terkesima saat melihat Aerith di pernikahaan nanti. Tetapi entah kenapa Tifa merasa egois, dan mengatakan kalau gaun itu tidak cocok. Untungnya Yuffie setuju, meski Tifa yakin alasan mereka berbeda.

Untungnya karyawan toko ini tidak mengeuh dengan permintaan mereka dan masih melayani dengan senang dan ramah, bahkan dia mulai tertular dengan antusiasme Yuffie.

"Romantis sekali!" kata si pegawai dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Seandainya saja pacarku seromantis itu..."

Yuffie tertawa. "Sungguh, kalau kau melihat orangnya, kau tidak akan percaya kalau dia bisa seromantis itu! Iya kan Tifa?"

Tifa yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin terkejut saat mendengar Yuffie memanggil namanya. "Oh, maaf. Kenapa?"

Yuffie mengerutkan kening. "Tifa, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, iya, maaf. Aku hanya ingin..."

"Ah, kau juga harus mencoba gaun pengantinnya?" Aerith memotong kalimat Tifa.

Mau tidak mau perempuan berambut hitam itu menelan kenyataan, dan mengeluarkan kebohongan. "Iya, aku ingin mencoba gaunnya. Maaf, aku tahu kalau kita ke sini untuk menemanimu, Aerith. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku melihatmu keluar dengan gaun pengantin yang berbeda..."

Yuffie dan pegawai toko itu menjerit bersama, Aerith tersenyum saat melihat wajah Tifa yang tersipu malu. Akhirnya mereka berubah haluan, tidak lagi membantu Aerith untuk menemukan gaun impiannya, melainkan Tifa. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukan gaun yang cocok bagi Tifa. Tetapi begitu mereka menemukannya, semua menahan napas.

"Uh, tidak bagus?" tanya Tifa malu dan tidak percaya diri. Saat dia hendak kembali masuk ke ruang ganti, Yuffie langsung berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Tifaaaaa!" jeritnya tepat ditelinga Tifa. Aerith dan beberapa karyawan toko yang kebetulan melihat Tifa keluar dari ruang ganti baju mengangguk setuju. "Nah, sekarang kita hanya harus menemukan pria beruntung yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dirimu!"

Kalimat Yuffie barusan membuat beberapa orang tertawa. "Yuffie!" Wajah Tifa memerah.

Tifa tidak mau mencari pria lain. Sebab hanya ada satu pria yang ia cintai, dan pria itu akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama perempuan lain. Sahabatnya sendiri. Dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Tifa. Dia memperhatikan Yuffie menjawab telepon tersebut, kemudian berkata. "Aerith, calon suamimu menelepon!"

Aerith mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Yuffie dan tersenyum. "Halo, Cloud."

Tifa hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk mematikan api cemburu yang membara di dalam tubuhnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tifa tidak ingat bagaimana Aerith dan Cloud bisa berpacaran. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Cloud dan Aerith tiba-tiba menghilang dari ingatan Tifa begitu dia terbangun suatu pagi, dan mendengar suara bahagia Aerith mengatakan kalau kekasihnya selama lima tahun melamarnya. Meskipun saat itu dia merasa sangat aneh karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kapan Aerith dan Cloud berpacaran dan sedkit takut karena dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yangterjadi malam sebelumnya, rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dia rasakan saat mendengar kabar gembira dari Aerith itu terasa sangat nyata.

Sakit dan membuatnya sesak napas. Dia takut jantungnya yang rapuh dan kecil tidak sanggup menampung berita besar ini. Namun Tifa berhasil menyembunyikan kepanikan dan perasaan sedihnya, dia mengucapkan selamat dan berjanji untuk menemani Aerith memilih gaun pengantin. Setelah percakapannya dengan Aerith selesai, Tifa langsung lari pagi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia selalu berlari setiap kali pikirannya kacau, atau terkadang pergi ke gim untuk latihan. Meninju sesuatu atau seseorang. Melakukan aktivitas supaya pikirannya tidak sibuk memikirkan masalah yang sedang dia hadapi.

Biasanya setelah berolahraga, pikirannya akan lebih jernih dan dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tetapi hari itu, tidak peduli seberapa jauh Tifa berlari, berapa orang yang tumbang akibat tinju Tifa, bahkan Tifa sampai menghancurkan satu samsak, tetapi semua aktivitas itu tidak bisa membuat perempuan kelahiran 3 Mei itu berpikir dengan jernih.

Tifa melewati malam dengan menangis, ditemani oleh kegelapan dan langit yang sepi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Gereja di Sektor 5 mulai ramai dipenuhi tamu undangan dari kedua belah pihak. Hari ini matahari bersinar cukup terang, dan angin berembus pelan untuk mengurangi panas yang dibawa oleh sang mentari.

Sang pengantin perempuan baru saja selesai dirias, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Elmyra, ibu angkat Aerith terlihat sangat bahagia. "Oh, Aerith, aku berharap kalau Ilfana dan Gast bisa melihatmu sekarang!" Elmyra memeluk anak perempuannya.

Aerith tersenyum bahagia. "Aku yakin mereka bisa melihat kita sekarang, dan mereka bahagia."

"Padahal kau yang akan menikah, tetapi kenapa aku yang gugup?" Elmyra tertawa pelan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Aerith. Anak perempuannya sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

"Oke, Bibi Elmyra, kalau kita tidak segera keluar dari ruangan ini, Aerith tidak akan berhenti menangis." Cissnei berusaha menarik Elmyra keluar. Untungnya Cissnei menggunakan _make-up waterproof_ untuk riasan Aerith, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi dia agak sedikit khawatir berapa lama riasan itu akan bertahan. Jadi mereka harus segera keluar supaya pernikahan ini bisa berlangsung.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Aerith." puji Tifa dengan tulus. Karena sahabatnya memang terlihat sangat cantik, lebih cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan pancaran aura bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Tifa." Aerith tersenyum. Meski Elmyra, Cissnei, Yuffie, dan Shera sudah mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, kalau pernikahan ini akan sempurna sebab Cloud mencintainya, tetapi tetap saja Aerith masih gugup. Tifa menyadarinya.

"Hei," Tifa menggenggam tangan Aerith. Ia menunggu hingga sahabatnya menatapnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Cloud," Tifa menelan ludah. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia akan mengucapkan kalimat ini. "Cloud mencintaimu, Aerith. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aerith tersenyum dan memeluk Tifa dengan erat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Selama menunggu pernikahan dimulai, Tifa berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi empat bulan silam. Lebih tepatnya apa yang terjadi sebelum Tifa mendengar kabar kalau Aerith akan menikah dengan Cloud. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan Cloud mulai pacaran dengan Aerith, padahal dia ingat kapan dirinya bertemu dengan Cloud dan Aerith. Tifa tidak amnesia atau sebagainya. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengingat satu kenangan mengenai hubungan Aerith dengan Cloud. Jika dirinya dan Aerith sahabat, pasti dia akan tahu beberapa hal mengenai hubungan itu kan? Lantas kenapa, dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa?

Padahal menurut Yuffie, Tifa cukup terlibat dalam hubungan Aerith dan Cloud. Tifa yang memperkenalkan Cloud kepada Aerith, dia yang membantu Cloud mempersiapkan kencan pertamanya dengan Aerith (setelah saran Zack untuk mengajak Aerith bermain _game_ seharian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Cloud), dia yang menjadi penghubung ketika Cloud dan Aerith bertengkar. Jika dirinya memang selalu ada, lantas kenapa Tifa tidak bisa mengingatnya? Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, Tifa tidak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Tidak disaat ada kabar gembira, tidak disaat kedua sahabatnya akan membangun sebuah keluarga.

Suara sang pendeta membuyarkan lamunan Tifa, dia tidak sadar kalau Aerith sudah berdiri di altar. Bersama Cloud. Dihadapan seorang pendeta dan puluhan tamu undangan. "Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk merayakan..."

Tifa tidak sanggup menatap Aerith dan Cloud terus-terusan. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat kebahagian yang terpancar dari Aerith dan Cloud. Oleh sebab itu Tia memilih untuk melihat para tamu yang hadir dipernikahan ini. Dia melihat Zack berdiri di belakang Cloud. Sementara Elmyra berdiri di belakang Aerith. Wajah kedua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia, dan bangga. Tetapi ketika dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Zack, dia tahu ada yang salah. Tetapi Tifa tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang salah. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"... _Speak now or forever hold your peace_."

Napas Tifa tertahan. Upacara pernikahannya hampir selesai. Aerith hampir resmi menikah dengan Cloud. Ia menelan ludah. Tifa tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berdiri sekarang kalau saja Yuffie tidak bertanya. "Tifa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada Tifa, yang sudah berdiri dan menatap altar. Hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Tifa sekarang. " _Don't say yes_. _I love you_." bisiknya lirih.

Gemuruh panik memecahkan kesunyian di dalam gereja. "Tifa, apa maksudmu?!" tanya Yuffie bingung.

Hal terakhir yang Tifa lihat sebelum dunianya tiba-tiba menggelap adalah senyum Cloud.

* * *

 **Get Me Out Of My Mind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tifa terbangun saat dia mendengar seorang anak kecil memanggilnya, atau lebih tepatnya dia mengatakan 'Mama! Mama! Ayo bangun! Waktunya makan siang!'. Dengan susah payah Tifa membuka matanya, dan dihadapannya muncul sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat.

"Ummm," kepala Tifa terasa sangat pusing. "Apa yang terjadi...?" Dimana dia? Kemana semua orang? Kenapa dia tidak berada di gereja di Sektor 5?

"Tifa, katanya kau tidak akan tidur siang!" kali ini suara seorang anak gadis menarik perhatian Tifa. Rambutnya dikepang. "Denzel tadi ingin mengambil es krim dari kulkas, padahal dia belum makan siang!"

"Marlene!" Anak laki-laki itu, namanya Denzel, berteriak kesal. "Kau sudah janji kalau kau tidak akan bilang kepada Mama!"

Marlene? Denzel? Mama? Tifa akhirnya sadar seratus persen. Ia menangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan melihat Denzel tengah bertengkar dengan Marlene. Apakah yang barusan dia lihat itu hanya, mimpi? Aerith tidak mungkin menikah dengan Cloud, kan? Atau...

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan pertengkaran antara Marlene dan Denzel. "Cloud!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Saat itu juga Tifa menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja, Cloud baru tiba. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, padahal siang ini sangat panas. Denzel memohon kepada Cloud untuk makan es krim, tetapi Cloud menyuruh Denzel untuk makan siang dulu. Baru es krim begitu katanya. Akhirnya Denzel menurut dan pergi ke ruang makan, sedangkan Marlene mengatakan kepada Cloud kalau Tifa mungkin sakit, sebab dia terlihat agak pucat. Kemudian Marlene berlari menyusul Denzel.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Tifa?" tanya Cloud setelah dia duduk di depan Tifa.

"Iya, aku hanya tertidur sebentar." Tifa menggeleng. Berusaha menghilangkan mimpi–tunggu–apakah benar itu hanya mimpi? "Um, mana Aerith?"

Kening Cloud berkerut. "Aerith? Dia sedang bulan madu dengan Zack. Mereka baru kembali minggu depan."

Zack? Tunggu, jadi Aerith menikah dengan Zack...? Tifa mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan saat sadar kalau apa yang dia lihat barusan, itu hanya mimpi. Cloud tidak menikah dengan Aerith, Zack yang menikah dengan Aerith, seminggu yang lalu.

Belum sempat Tifa bersuara, tangan Cloud sudah menyentuh keningnya. "Kau tidak demam kan?"

Tifa menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati hangatnya tangan Cloud. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba kepalanya penuh dengan kejadian sebelum dia tertidur dan bermimpi kalau Aerith menikah dengan Cloud. Dirinya baru saja selesai memilih koki baru untuk restorannya di Kalm. Oleh sebab itu meja di hadapannya penuh dengan kertas. Belakangan ini Tifa memang sedang sibuk karena persiapan untuk membuka 7th Heaven, restorannya, di Kalm.

Ya, inilah kehidupannya. Apa yang dia lihat barusan hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Tifa. Pembukaan 7th Heaven di Kalm pasti akan sukses." Cloud tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih tulus dan lebar dibandingkan senyum yang Tifa lihat di dalam mimpinya.

Tifa mengehela napas sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat latar belakang ponselnya. Cloud tertawa pelan. "Apakah kau masih belum percaya kalau Zack akhirnya menikah dengan Aerith?"

Setelah bermimpi kehilangan Cloud, ya, dia bahagia melihat Aerith bahagia dengan Zack. "Iya." bisiknya.

Foto yang menjadi latar belakang ponselnya jelas diambil saat pernikahan Aerith dengan Zack. Hanya ada empat orang, dengan gereja Sektor 5 sebagai latar belakangnya. Terlihat Zack tengah merangkul pinggang Aerith, sedangkan tangan kanan Zack merangkul pundak Cloud. Tangan kanan Cloud menggenggam tangan Tifa yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tifa menggenggam buket bunga. Wajah mereka berempat telihat sangat bahagia, meski memang Zack dan Aerith yang lebih bahagia.

Tifa menangis. Bagaimana dia bisa bermimpi kalau Cloud akan meninggalkannya? Dan pergi bersama sahabatnya? Tentu saja itu hal yang tidak masuk akal. Setakut inikah Tifa? Takut akan kehilangan Cloud?

"Ada apa, Tifa?" Tifa tidak sadar kalau Cloud sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Tifa menelan ludah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku kelelahan." Ia tersenyum

Meski tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Cloud mengangguk. Dia sudah melepaskan jaketnya. "Denzel dan Marlene tidak mau makan sebelum aku mengajak mereka bermain bola. Kami ada di halaman belakang jika kau butuh sesuatu." Cloud meremas pundak Tifa.

Tifa menatap Cloud pergi ke halaman belakang. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Denzel dan teriakan senang Marlene. Dia ingat sekarang. Dirinya dan Cloud sudah tinggal bersama semenjak kuliah dulu, mereka sudah berteman semenjak masih kecil. Tifa mendapatkan tempat ini dari Zangan, guru bela dirinya. Meskipun Zangan ingin aliran bela dirinya diturunkan kepada orang lain, dia tahu kalau Tifa lebih mencintai memasak dibandingkan bela diri. Oleh sebab itu Zangan memaksa Tifa untuk membuka restoran. Tifa tinggal bersama Zangan selama setahun, sebelum akhirnya sang guru meninggal karena sakit. Setahun kemudian, Cloud Strife, sahabat Tifa dari kecil, pindah ke rumah ini.

Ibu Cloud mengalami kesulitan keungan, oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa memberikan Cloud uang untuk membayar uang sewa apartemennya di Edge. Tifa mengatakan kalau Cloud boleh tinggal bersamanya, tidak perlu bayar. Selama Cloud mau menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk untuk mencoba masakannya (yang tentu saja tidak penting, karena masakan Tifa selalu enak). Cloud setuju, asal dia yang membayar listrik dan air. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua patungan untuk membayar air dan listrik. Mereka juga bergantian membeli perlengkapan sehari-hari. Banyak orang yang mengira kalau Cloud dan Tifa adalah pasangan, karenamereka selalu rutin pergi belanja bersama, dan mereka tinggal satu rumah.

Dalam tahap ini, Cloud dan Tifa membantah dan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya sahabat.

Tifa membuka galeri foto di ponselnya. Beberapa foto membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, dan bahagia karena kehidupannya begitu sempurna. Dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Tifa tersenyum saat melihat satu foto. Semua sahabatnya ada di dalam foto itu. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith dan Zack tetap berada di tengah. Tetapi sekarang Cloud sudah berani untuk merangkul pinggang Tifa. Yuffie Kisaragi, sahabat Tifa dari hari pertama kuliah berdiri di sebelah Tifa. Dirinya dan Tifa saling merangkul. Disebelahnya berdiri Vincent Valentine, salah satu dosen _killer_ yang akhirnya resmi menjadi kekasih Yuffie setelah Yuffie lulus dari Shinra University. Yuffie menggamit lengan Vincent.

Cid Highwind, pemilik bengkel tidak jauh dari 7th Heaven, berdiri di samping Vincent, sambil menghisap cerutu. Dialah yang memarahi Cloud saat hendak menjual motornya, Fenrir. Cid menolak untuk membeli Fenrir dan mengatakan kalau motor itu lebih berguna digunakan dibandingkan dijual. Meski kalimat yang digunakan Cid waktu menolak lebih kasar. Tifa berterima kasih kepada Cid setelah itu. Sebab Fenrir adalah satu-satunya barang peninggalan Ayah Cloud. Shera, istri Cid, berdiri dengan wajah malu-malu disebelah suaminya yang merangkulnya dengan erat.

Elmyra tentu saja berdiri di sebelah anak perempuannya. Disusul orang tua Zack. Cissnei berdiri di sebelah Ibu Zack. Ibu Zack sempat menggoda Cissnei, mengatakan walau dia tidak menjadi menantunya, beliau tetap menyanyangi Cissnei. Semua orang ingat kalau Zack pernah berpacaran dengan Cissnei, meski akhirnya mereka putus. Karena tidak ada perbedaan saat mereka berpacaran atau hanya bersahabat. Kecuali status, tetapi saat itu mereka tidak peduli dengan status. Reeve Tuesti, rektor Shinra University berdiri di sebelah Cissnei. Beliau banyak membantu Aerith saat dia sakit dulu, bahkan sudah dianggap seperti keluarga oleh Gainsborough.

Barret Wallace, Marlene, Denzel dan anjing mereka, Red, duduk di bawah. Marlene memeluk boneka Cait Sith. Barret Wallace adalah polisi yang tidak sengaja menahan Cloud saat sedang bertugas dulu. Semenjak itu dia jadi dekat dengan Cloud dan Tifa, bahkan Barret sampai mempercayakan Marlene kepada Tifa setiap kali dia pergi tugas. Marlene sebetulnya anak sahabatnya Barret, tetapi sahabatnya meninggal, sehingga Barret sudah merawat Marlene dari dia masih bayi. Sementara Denzel, Cloud menemukan Denzel saat sedang mengantar barang suatu hari. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas, dan dia baru saja kabur dari panti asuhan.

Pada saat Cloud membawa Denzel pulang, Tifa tidak bertanya apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Cloud berkata. "Dia mengingatkanku kepada diriku yang dulu." Tifa langsung memeluk Cloud.

Sedangkan Red adalah anjing yang ditemukan Barret saat sedang melakukan penggerebekan markas pengedar narkoba. Saat itu Red tertimpa mayat, bulunya terkena darah. Dari situlah nama Red muncul, meski Barret tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada Marlene dan Denzel. Dia juga tinggal di 7th Heaven, sama seperti Denzel.

Puas melihat foto itu, Tifa melihat foto berikutnya. Tangis bahagia pecah saat melihat foto di ponselnya. Foto dirinya, Cloud, Marlene, Denzel dan Red. Mereka terlihat Bahagia. Seperti keluarga. Tifa melirik tangan kirinya, dan melihat sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia ingat saat Cloud memberikan cincin itu kepadanya.

Mereka sedang merayakan pesta pertunangan Aerith dengan Zack. Cloud dan Tifa sedang menjelajah hutan, tetapi sayangnya hujan mengguyur Gonggaga sebelum mereka bisa kembali ke rumah Zack. Saat sedang berteduh di sebuah gua, Cloud menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Tifa. Dia mengatakan. "Tidak perlu buru-buru menjawab." dan sebuah kecupan dibibir.

Itu tiga bulan yang lalu.

Teriakan bahagia Marlene menarik Tifa kembali ke alam nyata. Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah ke halaman belakang. Ke tempat keluarganya sedang berkumpul. Denzel selalu memanggil Cloud dan Tifa dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama, dan tidak ada orang yang berusaha untuk mengkoreksi ucapan Denzel. Bahkan Tifa atau Cloud sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang, sekarang waktunya untuk menjadikan nama panggilan itu resmi.

"Hei," Cloud menyapa Tifa setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Denzel yang menimpa punggungnya.

"Hei." Tifa menelan ludah. Dia sudah siap. Cloud sudah siap dari tiga bulan silam. "Aku, aku sudah siap."

Kening Cloud berkerut disaat yang bersamaan Denzel memprotes Marlene yang menuangkan semua sayurnya ke mangkuk sayur Denzel. Cloud tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Tifa, tetapi begitu dia melihat Tifa mengusap-usap cincin pemberiannya tiga bulan silam, Cloud paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" _Aku tahu kalau kita di sini untuk merayakan kebahagian Aerith dan Zack. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyimpannya lagi."_

" _Cloud..."_

" _Aku sudah membeli cincin ini dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi aku baru berani membawanya kemana-mana semenjak dua bulan yang lalu."_

" _Apakah ini yang kau tinggalkan di bengkel waktu itu? Pantas saja Cid menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."_

" _Aku mungkin tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, melindungi Denzel, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti melindungi kalian."_

" _Cloud..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Tifa Lockhart. Dan aku berharap, demi diriku, kau mau membuka hatimu."_

" _Cloud, aku..."_

" _Aku tahu kalau kau masih terluka karena Reno. Oleh sebab itu, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap, Tifa."_

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Cloud untuk memastikan.

"Iya." Siapa yang menyangka hanya butuh satu mimpi aneh dimana dia kehilangan dua sahabat baiknya membuat Tifa siap.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Cloud bertanya penuh harap.

Satu kecupan lembut dan bisikan "Aku siap membuka hatiku untukmu," adalah jawaban yang diterima Cloud.

* * *

 _Head canon: Tifa jago masak. Jadi yah, makany setiap kali saia membuat fic CloTi, Tifa pasti selalu saia bikin jago masak  
_


End file.
